The Daily Avatar
by MasterGardener
Summary: Aang is on his way to find a Master Earthbender. Zuko is still chasing after The Avatar, Relationships are confronted, and a special someone has come along to help The Gang with their mission. AK, Lots of action. Second fan fic ever.
1. Flower Village

The Daily Avatar

Summary: Aang is on his way to find a Master Earthbender. Zuko is still chasing after The Avatar, Relationships are confronted, and a special someone has come along to help The Gang with their mission. A+K, Lots of action. Second fic ever.

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar or any of the other characters, BUT I do own Lino!

* * *

It was a sunny day, with a few clouds here and there. The Gang was flying on Oppa's back as usual. Everything was peaceful… for now, that is.

"Gee, I'm hungry." Sokka said as he put his hand on his stomache. "You're not the only one." Katara said, hearing her stomache growl. "Come on guys, were almost there." Aang said. They were headed towards Flower Village. It was a peaceful place. Aang had been there three times before. He had many friends in that quiet little town, and they provided him with food and shelter. They were very good friends of the Airbenders.

After an hour, they were finally there. "Welcome to Flower Village!" Aang said with a smile. Katara and Sokka were in shock. It was such a beautiful place. Green grass, beautiful flowers everywhere, Fruit Trees, beautiful building architecture, and more. The weather was perfect too. It seemed about 75 degrees. The air was so clear, and the sun felt so good on their backs. "This… place… is… AMAZING!" Sokka said as he leaped with joy. "Wow…" was all the Katara could say. "There's more than just this. Follow me." Aang said as he walked towards the little town. "MORE!" Sokka asked as he followed Aang. Katara followed behind them, just taking it all in.

The Gang walked through the village. People had looks of joy on their faces to see The Avatar. The Avatar waved and would say, "Hiya" or "Watch out for Sokka." He finally stopped in front of this huge mansion. The architecture of the town was almost as of a European/Castle type of look. Aang knocked on the door, and a surprisingly weird looking old man opened it. He had wrinkles like nobody ever before, dark gray hair, blue as eyes could get. He also had quite some muscle on him though. "AANG! Is it really you?" The old man stuttered. "The one and only." Aang said as he smiled. "Wow, its been so long… but how come you…" The old man said as Aang cut him off, "Long story." Katara and Sokka were in the back just looking at how tall the mansion was. "Well, then, please… do come in!" He said as he stepped off to the side.

Aang walked in first, then Katara, and finally Sokka. The house inside was beautiful. Tall ceilings, statues of all colors, tan walls, and a lot of knick-knacks. It was a two story of course, with beautiful paintings on every wall in every room. The back of the property was a beautiful garden, with a pond. After The Gang explored the house, they walked into the main room where he asked them if they would like tea. They all said no, as they're not big fans of it. "You have a really nice house here." Katara said with a innocent smile. "Why Thank-" the old man was interrupted by Sokka. "Yeah, you got any food?" Sokka asked. Aangs eyes widened. Katara quickly said, "Sokka!" and stabbed him in the chest with her elbow. He lost his air and apologized. "Its quite alright. Yes, I do, right over there." He said while he pointed to a pantry with two wooden doors. "So, how've have you been Aang?" The old man asked. "I've been good, but let me introduce my friends. This is Katara, and of course over there is Sokka." Aang said pointing to them both. "Well it's a pleasure to meet you both." The old man said with a pleasant smile. "If it is okay to ask… what is your name sir?" Katara asked. "Ohohoho, of course its okay. My name is Loni." He said. "Well it's certainly, nice to meet you." Katara said. "So Aang, its been… 100 years since…" Loni was about to finish his sentence until Aang interrupted. Aang told him about everything that has happened until now. It took him a whole 30 minutes. "Wowza!" Loni said. Aang and Katara looked at each other, and then looked back at him.

Aang and Katara's stomach's grumbled loudly. "Oh, of course! Your hungry." Loni snapped his fingers and a maid came over to him. "What would you like, Sir?" The maid asked. "I would like a huge banquette, Chicken, Mash Potatoes, Fish, the works." Loni said. "Coming up right away Sir!" The maid said as she walked out of the room, and into the kitchen. "So Katara, you're from the water tribe right?" Loni asked. "Yes." She replied. "She's a waterbender too! She's been teaching me a lot of moves. I wasn't paying very much attention to the WaterBending Master… So now, she teaching me!" Aang said, gasping for air. "Wow, a waterbender… haven't seen those in awhile… actually, never!" Loni said. They chatted or awhile, and then a silence came. Loni, being the person who is talkative, broke the silence by saying "The food should be ready soon." "Well, by the looks of it, Sokka might not have enough room left to eat anything else!" Aang said, laughingly. "Never doubt Sokka, he has a bottomless pit!" Katara said, giggling. Loni was laughing too. Sokka just gave them evil looks. He shoved more crackers down his throat. His eyes all of a sudden started to water, and he asked where the bathroom was. Loni told him, and he ran into the bathroom. Everyone was hearing the explosion noises. Katara's eye was twitching, along with Loni's and Aang's. Sokka came out, just when the food was ready. "Awww man!" he said, as he saw all the delicious food.

They ate the food, all except Sokka. Katara and Aang weren't very talkative because they were so hungry. When Katara and Aang were done, They Thanked Loni. "My pleasure." He said with a smile. After that they chatted some more. Aang yawned. "You guys should go to bed, I have 5 spare rooms upstairs. You can go ahead and pick a one you like. They thanked him again, and headed upstairs. They picked their rooms, and crashed on the beds.

Katara awoke the next morning, at 11:00 a.m., the other 11:15 a.m. Since they just fell asleep in their clothes, they didn't change. Katara undid her braids and brushed her hair. She redid them after. When she was done, the other two woke up, and they all went downstairs. When they went into the dining room, they saw a huge breakfast meal. "Ahhh, good morning." Loni said, already eating. They were all embarrassed, and sat in their seats. "Seems like you guys haven't had a good sleep in days." Loni said, stuffing a bacon strip in his mouth. "Of course we haven't!" Sokka replied. They all apologized for sleeping in so late, but he said it was fine. During their meal, they heard a boom. A loud one. "What was that!" Sokka asked. Aang and Sokka had a look of fear in their eyes. Loni quickly ran to the door. Sokka, Katara, and Aang followed. Loni opened the door, all of them with shocked looks on their faces.

* * *

This is the first chapter, sorry there isn't a lot of romance or action in it yet, but the next chapter will have some of that in it. I forgot what the name of Zuko's Sister is. Can anyone help me out? Thanks for reading! I take feedback, compliments, and constructive criticism. I accept flames, but I don't really want them. I'm not a perfect with my punctuation and all that so please, try to understand. I also don't explain the setting very well. (Mostly because I want the person who is reading it, to imagine what they think room looks like) I'm also kind of at a loss of what the next chapter should be about. Like when they open the door, what do you think should be out there? Please tell me your ideas in a review! It would be greatly appreciated! ; 


	2. Authors Note

Authors Note:

Hey, thanks some of you, for the reviews… I still need a few ideas of what the explosion should be, if it's the fire nation causing it or something else. Sorry for spelling your name wrong Daydreamer11. Sometimes, I pay no attention. Thanks to Angelhalo101 for telling me the name of Zuko's sister.

My plans for this story are big; it's going to be a huge story, lots of chapters. I'll try to update as frequently as possible. My writing gets better, and things will change in future chapters with my writing layout, etc. Sometimes, when I can't think of something next, I'll ask for ideas. (So many people here have great ideas) So, if you have some… feel free to put them on a review. :)

This will stay T rated (for now), so there probably won't be sex, who knows though, I might just change it. (If you can even change the rating) Yes, I'm a newbie here, so everything is all new to me. (Well just the posting your on story part)

Yes, I do allow flames. Even though I hate them… but I don't like spam. SPAM is evil, evil I tell ya. EVIL! **-gasps for air-** Sorry.

I will post an Authors Note every once in awhile. I love tips, constructive criticism, yadda, yadda, and more yadda. :) Thanks for reading, and reviewing! I appreciate it. hugs


End file.
